pepper the match maker
by crazyfacedcat
Summary: pepper tries to get patches and ginger together


~ginger's pov~

i sat on the porch and watched patches and fred, fred then got up and went over to tabitha, probably going to hit on her again. "...hey" i heard a quite and shy cat say, i turned around to see pepper, she sat down next to me and stared at patches with me. "so...are you just stalking your senpai right now?" she asked. "w-what? no!" i said. "well that's what it looks like to me..." pepper was very shy, but around me and her other good friends she was more out going. "i'm not stalking...i was just looking around the yard and he caught my eye..." i say. "that makes scene...true senpais are good at catching eyes" she said nudging my shoulder a bit, i just blushed and looked down at the wood planks i was sitting on. "why don't you just ask him out already?" pepper asked me. "what? are you crazy? he's straight!" i said. "how do you know?" she asked. "really? he hits on she-cats all the time!" i tell her. "yeah but he could be bi or pan?" she said. "don't you think he would hit on tom-cats too if that was the case?" i ask. she looks off into the distance for a second, then snaps back into reality. "iv'e seen him hit on a few non-binary cats" pepper says. "have you ever seen him hit on a tom-cat though?" i ask her. "...idk he seems to be pretty friendly with fred..." pepper said. "W-WHat?" my face turned red. "t-that can't be true!" i say putting my face in my smol paws. something caught pepper's odd eyes. "frosty-chan!" pepper stood up and jumped off the porch. "i'll talk to you more about this later, ok?" pepper said while walking backwards to her senpai. "...yeah sure" i said. pepper and frosty then ran off somewhere together. i yawned as i curled up into a ball and slowly fell asleep.

~pepper's pov~

"so do you know anything about why ginger is always stalking patches?" frosty asked me. "cus ginger is patche's kouhai~" i told her. "oh!...ohhh~ and let me guess... you're playing match maker?" she asked. "well of course, us kouhais have to do something while our senpais are away~" i said. frosty giggled and blushed a little. "isn't patches dating fred?" frosty asked. "lol no, that's what i thought, but apparently he's straight...which i kinda doubt..." i told her. "yeah, didn't he try to hit on rascal 1 time?" she said. "wait, what?" "yeah i, and a few other cats saw him hit on rascal. did you not hear about that?" she asked "no?!" i said. "well he did...so much for being straight i guess..." she said. "omg! i have to tell ginger about this!" i got up and ran out of the big box and into the yard. "GINGER!" i yell at the top of my lungs.

~ginger's pov~

i woke up when i heard some cat call my name. "PATCHES ISN'T STRAIGHT!" she yelled. all the cats, including patches, fred and rascal looked at her and who she was so clearly yelling at. me. my face turned redder then my fur, as i stared at her confused. "HE TRIED TO HIT ON RASCAL! SO HE'S PROBABLY BI!" she yelled again. i just looked at her with a worried look. "w-what's the matter? isn't this good ne-..." her ears dropped and her face turned red, when she realized all the cats were looking at her, and that she just yelled all that out loud for every cat to hear. "...hah, hah..." she laughed awkwardly as she turned and ran out of the yard again. all the cats then looked to me, as if waiting for an explanation, i froze and slowly went after pepper. after looking in tones of boxes i finally found the 1 she was in. "...hey" i said to the small black nerves cat in the box. she raised her head up from her paws to look at me. "huh?!...oh...hey" she said softly. "so what was that all about?" i asked. "oh just me being stupid..." she said. i coughed. "so um, is what you said true...?" she smirked. "yes?" she answered. i blushed just a little. "oh, um, cool. good to know..." "you should just ask him out" pepper said. "i can't just do that! even if he is bi!" i told her. "boi have you seen how desperate he is? do you really think he'll turn YOU down?" she said. i thought about that for a moment, she was right he probably wouldn't turn me down... "you're right..." i said. "well then GO GET YOURSELF A BOYFRIEND!" she yelled. "I WILL" i ran back to the yard. "PATCHES!" i yelled, catching his attention. "...um...yeah?" he said. "WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?" i yell. he blushes an his ears go down a bit. "geez what is up with all the yelling today?" pasty said. "r-rEALLy? YES!...i-i mean um...yeah, sure..." patches said. "YAY" i jumped on him and hugged him.

THE END

a/n: yeah...sorry if this kinda sucked... i was just practicing, so yeah.


End file.
